The field of the present invention generally relates to motorcycles and more particularly a helmet holding device therefor.
Since a driver must wear a helmet when driving a motorcycle, motorcycles are provided with helmet holders for holding a protective helmet when the letter is not in use. In general, the conventional helmet holder comprises a hook for hanging the chin-strap of a helmet. That hook is provided with a lock in order to prevent the helmet from being stolen or from falling off.
The typical helmet holder of the type described is attached to any suitable position of the frame of a motorcycle, but the motorcycle is equipped with a wide variety of auxiliary devices so that the hook and its locking mechanism must be mounted on the frame in such a way that they will not physically interfere with other devices mounted on the motorcycle. Further, it is preferred that the helmet, when held on the motorcycle, avoids becoming wet when it rains. As a result, it is not easy to determine the best position on the frame of the motorcycle to attach the helmet holder. In addition, the freedom in design of the locking mechanism is limited because of limited available space.